The trip to Florida
by Mysterioux Butterfly
Summary: This story is about a 15 year old girl called Stephanie accompanied by Amy and Joanna her friends as they take a vacation. Through obstables, Steph finally found her true luv. To find out who is her true luv, read on...


The bright hot sun shined its rays on me with radiance as if it had been kept behind a cloud for years. The day was perfect here in Miami, Florida. This was the beginning of a perfect summer in which nothing could go on. Fifteen year old, Stephanie had decided to go to Miami, Florida for a relaxing vacation to get her mind off of Alex and the trouble for finding a job. I had my friend Joanna by my side and my other friend Amy on the other side of me trying to get sun tanned. People were all around me as I laid on my tropical beach towel by the shoreline with my radio pumped to the fullest. We were as usual talking about our lives when all of a sudden a cute looking guy came over to us. At far, he was really tall with long shiny black hair. As usual, Amy and Jojo pushed or encouraged me to say hi to him. After a quick five minute talk to him, I found out his name was Pete. He was gorgeous even better than Alex. He had moulds that really stand out with a piece of hair sticking from each of them. He had the most largest pimples a girl have ever seen before. Also, he had only one eyebrow. What a cutie!!! It felt like blossoms were blooming as I talked to him. "So, what's the guy's name?" asked Amy. "Pete", I replied. I think that it was pretty obvious that I have a crush on him since I felt my cheeks burning. "Ooooo, Steph has a crush on him. Amy, doesn't steph fall in love every 5 seconds especially with CUTE guys? O, dear it looks like Steph is dreaming again about him," said Joanna. "Guys, I think I am really in love. This is my dream guy that I had wished for life. He is definitely cuter than Alex. I need to somehow have another talk with him. But how guys? "I suggest you to forget about him after all, you would probably see another cutie walking down the beach," Jojo suggested. I guessed that she was right. I would probably get over him quick. Hey lets get ice-cream. I think that we have enough tan for today. As we were walking I felt something pinching me at my toes. As I looked down I saw a crab(the animal one). "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' There's a crab pinching me. Also because of my clumsiness I fell and landed on a pile of fresh dog poo. As I looked up, I saw Pete laughing his head off. Boy was a mad. This is sooo embarrassing. How am I ever going to have another conversation with him especially right now when I smell so terrible. Life is soooo horrible. Just once I found a cute guy actually TALKING to me and the next thing, I just embarrassed myself. Oh, what an idiot. I guess Alex is better for me. Just when I thought things were bad, I saw Alex in a distance waving at me. This is so confusing. Why is Alex here? Damn. I am still covered with dog poo all over me. What do I do? "Go, run back to the hotel and change.while we talk to Alex and try to stall time," Amy said. "Ya.don't forget to change," jojo said. That was quick thinking. Was I ever glad that Amy and Joanna were there.  
"Hey guys, where's Steph? I thought I just saw her," Alex asked. "She forgot something and had to go back to the hotel," jojo answered quickly. "For a second, I thought that she was trying to hide from me," said Alex. "Of course not. Anywayz, why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be playing one of your computer games?" Amy asked. "Well, ya but I wanted to surprise Steph by coming here," Alex answered. "Awnnnnnn. that's so sweet of you. Steph is going to be so happy that you did that," jojo answered. About fifteen minutes later, Steph arrived dressed in a red glitter tube top and a black mini skirt.  
"Hey guys! How come you are here Alex? Aren't suppose to be in Scarborough playing your computer games?" "I wanted to give you a surprise.hey why are you dressed so fancy?" Alex asked. Well, my other clothes are in the washer and this was the only thing that I could find, I answered. "Hey, I booked us a reservation at the Red Lobster restaurant. Since you are all dressed up. I guess you won't mind joining me," Alex said. "Wow, sure!" However, the unexpected thing happened as we went in the restaurant.  
"O, dear Amy, I guess Steph just DITCHED us again. She is so boy- crazy!!! Just leave your best buddies behind," Jojo said. "Well, at least she's having a good time. Why don't we spy on them and see how Steph embarrasses herself in the restaurant," Amy suggested. "Way cool! Don't you meant stalking them.(lol) Anywayz, lets go. before we lose track of them. Don't' forget to bring a tape recorder to tape everything Steph says ,"Jojo answered. "At the restaurant.calling agent64," jojo answered. "64? Since when am I called agent 64," Amy replied. "O, there's Steph in that weird outfit. O, there she is scratching her head. Embarassment.ok.what is she doing now. it looks like she's picking her nose or maybe scratching it. Hey, where's Alex. Was he too scared of Steph that he just went away???" jojo said. "Roger that agent 13 , Alex just came in with a pink suit tuxedo.Wait.with a pink rose(O, how romantic!!!)(amy) "Agent 13? That's an unlucky number you know. Just hope my bad luck doesn't pass to Stephanie. O my god.Alex just offered Steph to sit down. Wait.steph just missed the sit and fell down. LOL I think my bad luck is with her today. "(jojo) " Roger that.now Alex is helping her out of the seat. I'm gonna move closer to get the words steph is saying. Taping: "So, Steph, do you want to dance"(Alex)  
"Ummmmmmmmmmm..I I I I doooonnn'tttt kknnoowww!"(Steph in a nervous voice)  
"Hey, It's my first time too ya know... Are you cold.you sound like it(Alex)  
"Ok.let's try dancing slowly." (steph) Narrator: Steph accidentally stepped on his toes, tripped and fell down. Came back out and started to dance again. Kicked his thingy by accident. and said sorry.  
"Are you okay.I am REALLY sorry. Do you need a bandage or something.  
I knew I shouldn't  
have danced."(steph)  
"It's all right. Well, I was gonna ask you something today.Since what  
you just did, why don't we get married"(alex) "O, my gosh, Alex just asked to steph to marry her. Say yes Steph," Amy  
"Sure.Since we BOTH love each other let's get married.thinking:(too  
bad he's not as cute as Pete)" Steph  
  
The End:(After reading the story, give me some comments if I should continue the story and make it more hilarious) Thanx!! :D 


End file.
